Bad men and best bros
by REALITYstarving
Summary: Its a chilly Christmas Eve night, and Dave's walking home from his job. Things happen that shake him, and his Bro has to pick up the pieces. Mentions of Rape and Abuse.
1. Bad men n best bros

**Hey guys, how are you? That's cool, I'm fucking pissdd though... I wrote this story, saved it, went to transfer it to my page, and it was FUCKING GONE. I HAD to write this TWICE! Why?**

**Anyway, onto the story, #prettymuchrape #brofeelings #likeafatmanslippingonabananapeel #bitchmantouchesdave**

**In all seriousness though. Sight WARNING: Contains mention of rape, abuse, slight bromance, and fucking douchebag who hurts Daviepoo! Fangirls ATTACK!**

**Diclaimer- I don't own any of the Homestuck characters, they belong to Hussie. As does your soul. I only own the bitch man who molested Dave, and I will punish him brutally! **

Bad men and best bros

* * *

_No one in particulars POV_

It was a chilly christmas eve night, and Dave was working home from work. The young Strider worked at a club, and was the DJ. Tonight was a special christmas party and Dave attended. He had a few drinks, rapped, DJ'd and whatever the fuck Striders do.

He was wearing his usual DJ outfit: black skinny jeans, a red sleeveless shirt with black record, a thin black jacket, his headphones and his Strider shades. He regretted wearing the outfit, seeing as the thin jacket wasn't nearly enough in the cold weather. He sucked it up though, not frankly giving a shit.

Sometime else was on his mind, or more likely someone else. While he was onstage, he thought he saw a dude looking at him, and while people looking at him while he was PERFORMING was usual, this dude seemed creepy.

Dave could've sworn that he had a hungry look in his eyes, and that his eyes kept looking up and down his body. Dave shrugged it of as him being incoherent. Not as bad as Roxy though.

He pulled out his phone and texted Bro, saying that he'd be home in 5 minutes. He tucked it back into his jeans, and began to walk again when he was grabbed by the jacket.

He was pulled into the alleyway beside him, and was pushed against a wall. A hand went across his mouth while the other went a bit too close to his ass for comfort.

"Wanna have some -hic- fun," teeth nibbled on his ear, "I can show you a -hic- fun time kid..." Dave grimaced inwardly and was about to flash step away when a hand went up his shirt. He froze suddenly, cringing when that hand pinched one of his nipples.

"L-let go of me," he kneed the guy in the almonds **(used to love almonds, not anymore) **and started to run away. He made it two steps before he was tackled onto the hard, slightly snow covered ground. A surprised gasp left him as foul lips clasped onto his. A foreign object forced it's way into his mouth, roaming freely and exploring.

Dave bit on his tongue, causing the man to growl and punch him in the eye. The blow shattered the left lens of his glasses, letting the bastard see his eye color.

He grinned and said something about having a special one tonight, and then started kissing along Daves body.

* * *

_Randomly it becomes Dave's POV_

I couldn't think, everything had left me. This man was going to rape me, and I couldn't do anything about it. My brain couldn't work, I wanted to burn myself clean from his touches. Hands that creeped everywhere, scratching and bruising my pale skin.

He saw that I had given up, and frowned. He wanted me to struggle, and I wouldn't give him what he wanted. Once he understood he wasn't getting that, he sent another blow. This time to my head.

"Come on kid," he growled, "move or I'll make you blow me. Does that sound like fun?" I flinched, and inwardly cried when he grinned back. He hand slivered down to my jeans, past my red boxers, and he began to touch me.

"N-no!" I cried as he sealed his lips to mine. Every time I cried he laughed, everytime I begged for him to stop he did more.

He undid his trousers and flipped me over onto my stomach. I wasn't prepared for what happened, and I bit my lip to stop from screaming. He didn't even wait, he just began to thrust violently, nonstop.

**(IM SO SORRY DAVE! IT PAINS ME TO DO IT. WAAAA...)**

I could feel the blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids dripping down my thigh. It felt like hours before he got up and left, with a kiss and no words.

I just laid there for a while. After a few minutes I had the decency to pull my pants back on, but then I laid back down. I was tired, sore, and cold. Not to mention scared. What if he came back?

"Dave?!"

Huh? That sounded like Bro...

"Dave!"

I wanted to call, but I couldn't move or speak. I could see his shadow moving, getting ready to leave, and I let out a whimper. His head immediately turned and he ran to me.

"Dave, where the fuck have you been you little-"

* * *

_Bro's POV (yay)_

I stopped mid sentence. He was lying on the ground, bleeding, shivering, whimpering, bruised, and covered in... other fluids...

"D-dave?" He simply let out another whimper and stared at me blankly. One of his lenses was shattered completely, and his clothes were torn.

Who the FUCK did this to him?

* * *

_Dave's POV, 4 hours later_

I awoke with a jump, immediately scared and sore. I almost screamed when a hand touched my forehead.

"NO," I pushed away the hand, "N-NO MORE PLEASE...!" I immediately covered my ears and curled into a small ball. I didn't want to hear his voice, I didn't want it to happen again.

Warm, comforting hands grabbed mine and slowly moved them, placed them on my lap.

"Dave," I looked to see Bro beside me, "you're safe." I suddenly let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"H-holy jegus," I trembled, "I, I thought y-you were him..." I took a few breaths before turning to look at the clock. It was 2am, christmas morning. Well, shit.

"Doesn't t-this take first p-place for shitiest christmas e-ever," I gave a fake smile, "santa c-certainly gave me a shitty gift this y-year..." Tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to flood over and out.

"Dave," I regretted looking up, "did he rape you? " That's when the tears slipped, like a fat man on a banana peel. My frail body became wracked with sobs, making me tremble more. Everytime I shook, I could feel where he touched me..

Suddenly I felt the urge to puke, and clamped a hand over my mouth. Bro, realizing this, quickly flash stepped us to the to the washroom. Once by the toilet, I hurled up everything that was in my system. Once done I began to cough, the heaving leaving me sore.

Bro flash stepped us both to the living room, put me on the couch, flash stepped away and then came back with apple juice and some pain killers. He told me to open my mouth and put the pill in my mouth, then feeding me the juice.

The medication worked right away, sending a wave of bliss through my body.

"Bro..." I mumbled.

"Yeah man?" The worry in his voice was almost amusing.

"Don't leave... Please?" I started to feel tired again, eye lids drooping and Bro was getting blurry.

"I won't, " his hand rested on my head and ruffled my hair, "I promise little dude..."

* * *

**:') I'll write another chapter for this at some stage, when I get inspired. Anyway, be fucking happy you got this, seeing as I spent like 2 or 3 hours writing it. Yeah... I get distracted. **

**xoxo feel free to leave suggestions for other oneshots!**


	2. Wee Woo Wee Woo

**Hey, and yeah it's been like a day or two (depending on when I upload and finish it) since I wrote that BroDave fanfic. I mentioned something about maybe adding a few more chapters, I think I did, and I didn't want to leave it at that. Idek why I'm writing today, my thumb hurts like a bitch, and I type half of my stories with it. -_-**

**Slight WARNING: Contains sensitive matters about rape and abuse. If you've suffered from either of these, please don't take it to heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Homestuck characters, they belong to Hussie. As your soul does.**

Wee woo wee woo

* * *

_Bro's POV_

I sighed loudly and ruffled the kids hair while he slept. I knew I'd have to call 911 at some stage, but when I did Dave would be swarmed by police and doctors. To be honest, despite his Strider front, I doubted he could take it.

That fucking bastard had hurt him so badly, physically and mentally. I really wanted to slice him in two, but, that would be murder. I sighed again, a habit I was picking up. I'd wait till boxing day till I called them, no way I'd let him be questioned on Christmas day.

I frowned, thinking of how Christmas would suck bull shit this year. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve this to happen to him. He was still a fucking kid, and it hurt me enough to have a masked front when around him.

Not this time. I would take care of him and make up for all the times I hurt him or ignored him. We'd get through it together. It was decided...

* * *

_Dave's POV, like an hour or so later_

Hmm, coulda sworn I smelt hashbrowns. Hashbrowns are the shit man, fucking lay a hashtag on it. They were so, different, to their fucking potatoe family.

Chips, fucking cool.

Mashed potatoes, meh.

Now, hashbrowns were on a goddamn tattertot level. They were the god of spuds. No, I'm not overreacting, I bloody love hashes. I also smelt bacon, eggs, and pancakes (or, as Karkat calls them: cakes in a pan).

I groaned before sitting up, putting a hand on my head to try and ease the throbbing. Damn that bitch still hurt, like, fucking hurt. I squinted and looked around the room, gaining my senses and finding I was still on the couch.

I threw the blanket off to find I was wearing my regular pair of jeans and my long sleeved shirt. Shit, Bro must've changed them. A blush rose onto my face, fuck, I never cared bout Bro seeing me nude before, but shit. I was covered in bruises and blood, and he woulda seen that shit.

I almost went back to lying down, but the food was too alluring. Damnit stomach! I gave up on thinking and got up, wrapping the blanket around my self. I snuggled into it before walking lazily into the kitchen. It was bright and smelt nice in there, and Bro was looking in the fridge when he turned and looked at me.

"..." Awkward silence.

"You want apple juice? Or would you prefer a hot drink..." I kept my face masked, though I could feel my lip quivering.

"Hot coco," I mumbled quietly, "please..." He nodded and pointed at a chair. I shuffled to it and sat down, still clutching the red blanket. I felt my eyelids droop a bit, and I settled for staring at the wall across from me.

I was caught off guard as a hand waved infront of my face, bringing me back to the planet fucking earth. I blinked and looked up to see Bro looking at me with a concerned frown. Had no fucking clue about his eyes though. He was wearing his shades, I wasn't. I instinctively reached for my pocket, only to realize my shades were broken. Fuckshit.

* * *

_Bro's POV, again_

I put the coco powder in an ironic mug and turned to see Dave having a staring contest with the wall. Damn, I'd never seen him this out of it. I walked over to him and called his name a few times. Wow.

I waved a hand infront of his face and he turned to look up at me. I saw him stare at my shades, then reach for his pocket, only to hesitate and frown. Oh yeah, his shades were broken, one lens was completely abliderated. I took off my anime shades and put them on the table, grabbed the food and set it on the table.

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again and start eating. I took the seat across from him and ate mine as well.

"Dave," I cleared my throat, "would you mind if we talk for a bit?" He nodded. "You know imma have to tell police about it right..." I saw him flinch and then nod. "They'll question you for a bit and that kinda stuff." Another nod. "I'll call tommorow, so we can have a day off today."

I saw him nod again, and continue to eat. Fucking hell Dave...

"Dave."

* * *

_Davey's POV, mah poor bahbeh_

I looked up to meet Bro's eyes, clutching onto my fork for dear life.

"Y-yeah?" Ugh, way to sound fine dumbass...

"Listen, I know it's hard and that no one understands," fat men were about to slip on bananas again, "I just want you to know I'm here. I wanna help lil man. I know I've been a horrible bro in the past, but I'll try... I promi-"

"Shut up," I stood up abruptly and pushed away from my plate, "don't say you're a shitty bro... you're not, you're fucking awesome. Don't diss yourself over me dude, it ain't fucking cool!" The fatties started slipping, holy shit all the banana peels man!

I shivered and hugged the blanket, it was my fucking turtle shell now. If I fell, this bitch would stay with me. When did I become such a wimp? I guess this shit happened to you when you became a victim...

I heard Bro get up and I ran upstairs into my room, suddenly everything burned. Everywhere I had been touched, it burnt. I wanted to get new skin, this shit was ruined. Fingerprints, bruises, and scratches.

I feebly slammed the door and ran into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped myself of the cool outfit. I just remembered grabbing the soap and rubbing myself until my whole body was red. I felt... better? I no longer felt the desire to be clean, I just wanted another nap.

I got out and dried myself with a towel, thinking about putting on my clothes, but I wanted to wear something else. I opened the door and froze, I forgot that Bro was sorta living in my room. He blew up some shit in his, so we were temporarily roommates. Thank god (or Karkat) he wasn't there.

I pulled on some sweats and a sweater and collapsed on my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

_Bro's POV_

I knocked on the door to Dave's room. Hearing no reply I entered to find him lying on his bed, snoring like a baby. The sight brought a sad smile to my face. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand onto his head. Why did things have to be so tough on kids?

I glanced at the clock to see it was 6:30pm. It was fucking christmas and the kid hadn't gotten his gifts. Like hell I'd let him miss that.

* * *

_Dave's POV 3_

I awoke to something shaking my shoulder, which to be frankly, hurt a little bit. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes to see Bro sitting on the edge of my bed with a santa hat on.

"Merry fucking christmas little dude," he grinned at me, "cmon, we gotta do presents." Oh yeah, today was christmas. Hmm. Cool.

"Ushghhhhhhhfuk," I groaned and sat up, "whut da fukkkk..." He flash stepped us to the living room, beside the christmas tree, and sat me down on a pillow. I simply yawned in response, running a hand through my bed hair. I still couldn't believe Bro's santa hat. It was fucking not ironic.

"Dude, wake the fuck up already," I flipped him off in response, "just hurry up and let's do this." I grumbled before accepting the gift he was shoving into my hands. I vaguely noticed it was red, and opened it to find a new pair of headphones and shades.

"Shit," I mumbled, "fucking cool headphones dude, thanks..." He gave me a small smile and tossed more shit at me.

Must've been an hour later when we were on the couch, listening to the news, covered in presents and christmas cookies from John's dad. Bro had opened his gifts and I'd opened mine, and we just lazily watched tv. I was not prepared for what was next.

_**"We interrupt the weather to bring you this breaking news. Reports have come in about a rapist being on the loose. Police informed us that there have been several victims, times occuring from last week to now. We ask that if you know anything, please contact the police. So far, victims have not seen his face, though we can guess he's roughly in his late - twenties to mid - thirties. Stay alert."**_

"W-what...?" I gaped at the tv, what if he came back? What if he knows where I live...

"I-i, what do they mean," I started to freak, "d-damnit..."

I was about to start crying when the scent and feeling of a familiar fabric pressed against my face.

"I'll protect you lil man. Don't worry."

* * *

_Still Dave's POV, but the next day._

I sat quietly on the other side of the glass. They had assured me that the people on the other side couldn't see me, but still... I was still scared shitless.

The sound of a door opening caught my attention, and I saw 5 men enter the room infront of me. They lined up against the black and white wall, each with a fucking sign in hand. I recognized him right away, his fucking creepy eyes and those ugly hands. I shivered when he looked at the glass, seeming to almost find my eyes.

"Dave," a friendly lady spoke up, "is he one of these people?" I nodded, hand searching for Bro's, and to my luck he grabbed mine. She asked if it was 1 and I shook my head. He left the room. 2 and 3 were soon to go after 2 more shakes. It was down to 4 and 5, which she asked if it was 4.

"N-no," I stared at the man, "it's 5..." 4 left the room and that's when it went downhill. 5 immediately came up to the glass and began pounding on it. He screamed at me and said he'd fucking hunt me down and rape me again.

I flinched away from the glass, shuddering as he was pulled back. He screamed about how he knew where I worked, and that he would beat me again. He'd touch me there again, and this time he'd actually make me blow him.

Hands were clamped over my ears and I was dragged away from the room and from him. The hands left soon and there were so many voices. One voice screamed at them to shut up and call an ambulance. I felt empty and cold...

* * *

_Bro's POV_

They said he collapsed because of fright and exhaustion. He'd be fine, but he needed time to heal. They had sent us home with a bottle of pills for anxiety, and told me to keep an eye on him. Things got bettter, and Dave returned to work and highschool. He got a boyfriend, John, but that was fine. I couldn't judge the lil man, plus, I'd always known he was gay.

Our bro ship got stronger, and it was much easier to talk with him now.

That bastard was sentenced to life in prison, though I still wanted to murder him. It'd do, for now. Maybe one day they'd wake up to find him hanging in his cell. I don't know what the cause will be yet.

We got a message from John's dad, about how Jade was living with them at the moment, and she had been a victim. The two talked alot, and sometimes would visit each other. They'd go do their own thing, we never actually knew, but we guessed they would speak about him...

* * *

_Dave's POV_

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, pushing away the sleep and getting dressed. I stumbled down stairs and into the kitchen. I paused, noticing how quiet it was, and saw a note on the table. Hmm.

'Gone shopping -Bro -3

ps: dont eat all the fucking doritos'

Ha, yeah right.

Those doritos were fucking mine now.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending? I was actually going to have Dave die from something, but I was nice. Btw, Bro isn't shopping, he's paying SOMEONE a "VISIT"... xoxo**

**feel free to leave suggestions/requests**

**(So Much SHIT & FUCKING)**


End file.
